User blog:Johndoe-m9/SUICIDE Unit
If any of these antagonists return in Newmark: Summary: The SUICIDE Unit is a secret group made by Rozetta Pierre (now known as ROZETTA) to protect Plan Supernova and to kill all of the members of the GPD and the puppeteer (besides one) with their newfound powers. The team is made of districts killers and a few of Rozetta’s cronies and acquaintances loyal to her. Any attempt of opposing her and the team’s original purpose will be exterminated immediately. Members: “''I would have taken all of you down if I have to! But personally, you will be my first targets, Gloria and Catherine!” - Rosamund Wilcox Rosamund Wilcox/The Agony; Age: 36, Height: 5’7, Weight: 135lb, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): Fairview High School Principal, Serial Killer -Appearance: Rosamund wears a black patterned overcoat along with a black buttoned shirt and black pants. She also wears shades, black gloves, and black boots. Her hair is disheveled and she is seen holding a Makarov pistol. -Personality: Still believing that protecting a child requires killing a parent first, Rosamund takes her anger out of every parent she sees, not hesitating to rip a guard’s front teeth out with her hands. She is mostly seen calm and cold of others, keeping her cool and planning ahead of time. Rosamund is also confident of her newfound powers, seeing this as fitting to punish parents. However, she is prone to murderous outbursts if being humiliated or beaten by enemies, making her do near reckless decisions to achieve her goals. -Powers and Abilities: Rosamund is very fast, strong, and durable, moving as if she were teleporting and being nearly invulnerable to anything that hits her. Using her palm, she can initiate “Heart Attack Touch” to her enemies’ torso, which instantly kills them. She also uses a Makarov and Rocket Cow cans, with the latter exploding if shot or it hits something. With the Speed Gear, Rosamund can literally slow down time, using it to set her enemies into traps they cannot escape. However, someone using a Speed Gear can move in Rosamund’s slowed time, but with less awareness of what’s happening. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: C) “''In my frozen cryogenic world, there is nothing alive amidst through the ice of absolute zero...” - Christian Bateman Christian P. Bateman/Orion/The Insanity; Age: 32, Height: 6’1 (6’4 in ice armor), Weight: 200lb (309lb in ice armor), Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): Venture Capitalist, Owner of Orion Inc., Ad Astra Member -Appearance: Christian keeps his normal attire after his release from prison. His hands are usually seen icy blue and his polo shirt has a symbol of a burning snowflake. After escaping death by having his clone take his place, Christian’s hair is now disheveled and ice can be seen over his arms and shoulders. He also dons a white and icy-blue armor with ice-skates that covers his whole body, with only his face showing along with a breathing hole on his helmet. -Personality: Christian is a cold, calculating, and unrepentant psychopath who is loyal to Rozetta and sharing the same ideology as her. He has no regard for human lives and looks down on others, even masterminding an assault along with the rest of Ad Astra on the precinct along with Ad Astra to hinder the GPD’s investigation and as a failed attempt to kill the player. He is also very impatient and anxious of having Plan Supernova come to completion with the police on Ad Astra’s trail. Even though he sneers at the police for their “useless” efforts, he prefers to avoid confrontation with them to focus on his plans and let others attack them, showing little signs of cowardice. Christian also has a large interest in torturing woman, but can be slightly disturbed by receiving flashbacks of his mother and seeing his close colleagues being attacked. Upon confronting the team later, he go as far to express his annoyance and irritation to them for snooping around their plans and trying to stop everything Rozetta planned. After suffering a near death experience, Christian has gone more insane and psychotic than usual and is prone to fits of anger. Without anything to calm him down, Christian will scream and laugh maniacally and use his ice powers to cause harm to others, whether it was friend or foe. Despite this, he maintains his inteligence and will try to examine other’s weaknesses. -Powers and Abilities: Christian is very tolerant to pain, physically strong, and can create a variety of weapons out of ice derived from thriller films in battle. He is relentless upon chasing his targets and has a lot of stamina, but preferring to walk rather than use it recklessly. He can sense others by the sounds they make and their smell, giving him their location. With the Intelligence Gear, Christian makes four clones of himself, who have the same ice powers as him and are independent of each other but agree on plans they make. After faking his death, Christian uses his ice armor to instantly freeze and shatter anything to absolute zero, to block incoming attacks with ice, and to freeze the surrounding air. Christian can also generate ice constructs such as ramps, blades, and a spear. With the Intelligence Gear, Christian doesn’t use his clones anymore but can make complicated ice constructs such as a helicopter, a boulder, rockets, multiple drills, and a frozen flame. However, doing this burns out his stamina and makes him easy to attack even though the invisible ice protects him from damage. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: D, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: C) -Christian Bateman Gently Reaps’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) “''She got what she deserved, but I keep hearing it everyday... THIS DAMN NIGHTMARE MUST END ONCE AND FOR ALL!” - Tim Cooper Timothy Cooper/The Grief; Age: 51, Height: 6’1/6’7, Weight: 205lb/Varies, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough PD Beat Cop -Appearance: Tim wears a camo green and red jacket over a grey shirt with dark blue pants and black boots. Inside his bloodstream are blue nanobots that covert his body into a living weapon. -Personality: Once the reserved and joking member of the police force and a loving husband and father he was, Tim lost everything after “punishing” his sister by blowing her up simply because she doesn’t mourn her father, unceremoniously losing his job and his family, with his daughter changing her surname to Hooper to avoid the bad reputation that her used-to-be-father have. Tim was very apathetic to everyone, even to friends and family, believing that he has nothing left in this world and strives for a peaceful life and for someone to understand him. When Rozetta finally came to him, Tim became filled with rage over the fact that the player was always the one who holds the cards and believes that he can kill anyone who disturbs his life even the player. Tim is also filled with regret of his actions, mourning his late sister several times over despite directly murdering her and having hallucinations of his sister. -Powers and Abilities: With the nanobots in his body, Tim can transform his body into any weapons like pistols for fingers, assault rifles for wrists, shotguns for knuckles, sniper bullets for spit, and submachine guns for feet. Tim also has super strength and can regenerate wounds with his nanites in seconds. With the Power Gear, Tim can transform his body into more advanced and destructive weapons, being able to fly and burn enemies with jets on his back, shoot rockets out of his arms, activate a machine gun in his chest, shoot lasers out of his eyes, tread the area with his feet, and scream out grenades. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) “''I do not like repeating this twice. The whole truth must be unveiled once I take care of you!” - Skylar Sage Skylar Sage/The Truth; Age: 24, Height: 5’6, Weight: 130lb, Blood: B- -(Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough University Student, Higher Truth Member -Appearance: Skylar wears a orange prison shirt but keeps her purple blouse, brown pants, and brown boots. She wears a red cape and has crystal “charms” in her pocket. She also has symbols on her palms and fingerless gloves that hide them along with blue and gold triangular earrings. -Personality: After being disillusioned of her leader’s presumed embezzlement, Skylar felt that everyone needs to be told the truth after what happened to her. With her on ROZETTA’s side, Skylar is quick enough to give warning to ROZETTA’s enemies and is willing to punish those who lie. However, Skylar is more hesitant of following ROZETTA as she reminded her of Steven. Being the least dangerous member of the SUICIDE Unit, Skylar willing to give a warning to her enemies if she defeats them. -Powers and Abilities: Skylar can project blasts of purple energy with the powers of the crystal she holds. She can make limited energy constructs such as swords. She can also levitate and detect any lies of her opponents by pressing her index and middle fingers to her head, sensing their heartbeat. With the Agility Gear, Skylar can jump higher and further to gain flight earlier and create multiple energy constructs such as a swarm of flying swords. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: C, Range: A, Durability: C, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: A) “''YOU STUBBORN BRATS DON’T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE ANCIENT SCIENCE IN THIS WORLD!” - Dr. Ernest Emerson Dr. Ernest Emerson/The Delusions; Age: 65, Height: 6’2/6’11, Weight: 160lb/396lb, Blood: O+ (Mutated) -(Former) Occupation(s): Archaeologist of the Amundsen–Scott South Pole Station, Freelance Scientist -Appearance: Ernest wears a black and green suit of armor along with a black face mask and a yellow visor. He carries a submachine gun and several orange bombs contained green deadly gas. Ernest usually rides on a silver and gray glider. Upon transformation from the Agility Gear, Ernest becomes a green reptilian figure with tail, goblin-like ears, yellow and red eyes, and sharp teeth. -Personality: Ernest is a very delusional and crazy man, believing that there is more science in this world even history itself. He sees any event as an opportunity for the world to acknowledge the power of science and is willing to protect the newfound discovery it even if it means taking a life. However if proven wrong and talked back to, Ernest will become angry that he will start having an uncontrollable obsession to kill them immediately, even becoming way worse than that if he uses the Agility Gear, horrifying his enemies. -Powers and Abilities: After doing 21 hours of self-experimentation on himself, Ernest gained the abilities of a reptile, having enhanced stamina, regeneration, and enhanced agility. On his glider, Emerson can swoop through enemies to perform assaults with his fast-firing submachine gun that pierces through metal and orange bombs that release a toxic and explosive gas that poisons and kills someone in seconds. Additionally, he has retractable claws that can cut through stone and bladed homing projectiles that tracks the target for Dr. Emerson to see. His glider can used to fire out missiles and bullets, leave a trail of flames, and to impale people with its blades. With the Agility Gear, Ernest becomes a reptilian beast that has enhanced strength, quick reflexes, and a tail that can whip enemies along with sharp teeth that can bite through anything. He can even use his glider as a fast and sharp melee weapon. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: D) “''Everything must be done under ROZETTA’s or MY orders! I don’t care about the people or anything in this city, JUST DO IT!” - Dr Phillip Hoover Dr Phillip Hoover/The Expectation; Age: 40, Height: 6’0, Weight: 172lb, Blood: B+ -(Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife Head of the Meteorite Department, Chemist, Leader of SUICIDE Unit -Appearance: Hoover ditches his lab coat and wears a black and gray fiber like armor with a DreamLife symbol along with navy blue trousers and purple shoes with a gold striped pattern. He also wears black gloves and wields an 8-bladed purple spinning energy sword along with a blaster. Hoover has a micro-communicator inside his ear to talk with ROZETTA. After wielding a Berzelium sword, Hoover’s face becomes darkened and his eyes glow purple. -Personality: Being the leader of the SUICIDE Unit and the former head of the meteorite department, Hoover is a most reserved and prideful of the group. He shows resentment of the player and their gang for ruining DreamLife plans from the start and is willing to take chances to destroy them and to protect Project Supernova no matter the cost. He expresses his disgust that he working that a group of prisoners but shows interest of ROZETTA’s Ad Astra, believing that they had better plans that collaborates with DreamLife’s. Despite being the leader, he is less confrontational in battle, willing to do progression on ROZETTA’s work and finish what she should’ve started. After creating a sword made out of Berzelium, Hoover becomes psychotic and relentless of killing the GPD once and for all, taunting them of their abilities and expressing his anger on them for ruining everything that ROZETTA had done. -Powers and Abilities: As a leader of the SUICIDE Unit and second-in-command of ROZETTA, Hoover plans things out for his team and orders them around. He uses a 8-bladed energy sword that can slice through anything and spin around during fights with the GPD. However, due to his lack of fighting skills and preference to stay out of battle, Hoover can be unaware sometimes and be open to attack but uses a blaster to attack enemies out of his range. Hoover also has several crystals that can temporarily mind control people. With the Intelligence Gear, Hoover can control the physics and chemistry of everything such as inertia, kinetic energy, molecules, gravity, and structures. Upon creating a Berzelium sword made from the Berzelium and power of the Intelligence Gear, Hoover’s speed have increased, making him dangerous with two swords in battle. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: E, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C) “''Look at them. The GPD, R101 International, S.A.R.A. Idiots, all of them. Soon ROZETTA will be able to make them understand how superior we are!” - Emilio Fuller Emilio Marconi-Fuller/The Weapon; Age: 22, Height: 5’6/7’1, Weight: 125lb/421lb, Blood: O+/C- -(Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife Meteorite Lab Technician, Massachusetts Institute of Technology Student -Appearance: Emilio wears his normal attire (minus his lab coat) with a few differences, he has red eyes, blood dripping out of his mouth, has erratic movements and a machine integrated in his back. This machine transforms him into a tall yellow and purple cybernetic being similar to Double from Mega Man X4, but with Emilio’s face. He can transform into this form and revert back any time he wants. -Personality: While he is seen as weak and naive in his normal state, Emilio is actually seen as a insane, megalomaniacal, and remorseless person who never sees himself as human but someone who is loyal to: DreamLife and Ad Astra. Emilio believes that humanity is too weak and that Protozane and change the world. He doesn’t care about the carnage he spreads and is hateful of his own father and other people he sees as criminals, ironically becoming someone way worser than them. Emilio also mocks others of being naive and has a tendency to maniacally laugh even at unnecessary times. However, Emilio still shows an interest in comic books and willing to wait to attack the GPD until a certain time passes. -Powers and Abilities: Due to a machine implanted on his back, Emilio can transform into his much larger, menacing form anytime he wants. In his “Double” form, Emilio has enhanced speed and agility, uses two purple energy blades, shoots out crescent blades of energy, and creates several flying drones that assist Emilio in fighting. With the Power Gear, Emilio can create a copy of himself that has the same powers as him, making them twice as deadly. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: B) “''Ad Astra, on my orders! The GPD may think we are as not as harmful as they truly thought of, but we might be able to show what we’re truly capable of!” - Dorothy Kix “''Why would I go back dragging my useless comrades to confront you? I will be the one who deserves ROZETTA’s attention no matter what!” - Polly O’Brien The New Ad Astra (Dorothy Kix, Courtney Guerra, Lucius Roth, Polly O’Brien, Azeeb Patel)/The Rebellion; Age: (21, 21, 23, 20, 21), Height: (5’5, 5’6, 5’8, 5’5 (5’10 in armor), 5’5), Weight: (110lb, 135lb, 180lb, 114lb (2 tons in armor), 300lb), Blood: (B+, B-, A+, A+, B-) -(Former) Occupation(s): (D: Economics Student, Ad Astra Leader), (C: Zeta Rho Theta Paintball Team Captain, History Student, Ad Astra Member), (L: Behavioral Science Student, Ad Astra Member), (P: International Relations Student, Grimsborough Quails Cheerleader, Ad Astra Member), (A: Computer Science Student, Ad Astra Member) -Appearances: All of the Ad Astrans besides Azeeb, who wears his normal attire with a gray bulletproof vest and carries a silver IPear computer, wear metallic gray and neon blue suits with orange lines with some differences: Dorothy wears a gray face mask, has two additional robotic arms, and holds swords and (formerly) a electric bo stick, Courtney wears an eye visor and is armed with a carbine rifle, Lucius wears a helmet covering his head and face and wields two shields, and Polly wears goggles and has two whips on her wrists. After the Ad Astrans (sans Polly) were defeated, Polly wears orange bulky armor with four arms two wing-like appendages that has whips, shields, turrets, swords, and a computer that scans what Polly sees. -Personalities: Ad Astra (or the Rebellion) is very loyal to ROZETTA and is proud to be called special people. These former students have different personalities: Dorothy, being the leader of the group, shows concern for her colleagues and gives orders to them, Courtney is angry and violent but has a tactical mind from her previous paintball matches, Lucius is arrogant and constantly questions his opponents, Polly is very deceitful and cunning and remorseless of any destructive action she does, and Azeeb is cowardly and unwilling to fight the police, wanting to stay in jail to think about his actions. Despite their teamwork, they are sometimes hindered by Polly’s desire to be the leader as she has the longer prison sentence than the other four Ad Astrans, causing both her and Dorothy to argue with each other. It was later revealed, after Ad Astra’s defeat, that Polly was never loyal to Ad Astra in the first place as she believes they are weaker than her and she deserves to well-liked by ROZETTA, revealing her inferiority complex. With that, Polly is willing to make ROZETTA appreciate her and to let her continue her plans. -Powers and Abilities: The Rebellion, as a group, is dangerous to fight even with an army of experienced soldiers. Dorothy is fast and has four arms that hold her swords and a electric bo stick (which was destroyed and confiscated by Alex), Courtney has a carbine rifle and can target her enemies automatically, Lucius has two shields that turn into spinning blades that can shred through anything, Polly has two electric whips that are very sharp, can reach to high places, and electrocute her enemies to death, and Azeeb uses a multi-purpose computer that creates a robot in 30 seconds that Azeeb controls. With the Speed Gear, the weapons of the former students will be sent flying to Dorothy to combine her into a killing machine. Dorothy now has her regular arms holding her swords and her upper arms holding Polly’s whips with Courtney’s gun in Dorothy’s back which fires from her shoulders, Lucius’ shields surrounding Dorothy, and Azeeb’s computer predicting her enemies’ movements. One of the most infamous stances Dorothy uses is spinning the whips rapidly while holding her swords back à la General Grevious. This makes Dorothy impossible to beat but leaves the other Ad Astrans vulnerable. After Ad Astra’s defeat, Polly wears a suit of armor that can resist all types of damage and uses the weapons of her fallen allies. She uses the wing-like appendages on her back to move backwards and fly. With the Speed Gear, Polly does a stance similar to Ad Astra but goes over the limit of maximum overdrive that increases her movements and speed. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: C, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) -Polly’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: D, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: B) “''THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT! MIA WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN LIKE THIS IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU!” - Brock Perry Brock Perry/The Fallen; Age: 23, Height: 5’8, Weight: 180lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Truck Driver, Supplier, Hitman, Stand User -Appearance: Brock wears his regular white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, brown shoes, and red and brown cloth and has several bruises, cuts and broken bones from his time in prison. He carries a picture of both Mia and him which was dated August 15th, the day Mia was still his girlfriend. -Personality: Brock, being guilty of killing Mia, felt there is nothing in life anymore as there is only suffering and death. He is very indifferent of joining ROZETTA as he felt he needs to take time to reconvene. Brock, unlike the other SUICIDE Unit members, has no combat skills and relies on running away, presumably earning him the ire of others for being just a coward and dimwit. This is also makes Brock want to save himself, not caring about the lives of the innocent and wanting to leave Grimsborough as soon as possible. After gaining “self-confidence and self-reassurance”, Brock becomes brave enough to fight the player but also becomes cruel and ruthless in the process as shown when he tries to ram an armored truck on a building to kill Ramirez along with other civilians. It was later revealed that he was only faking his cowardly personality to bid his time to kill the player and the others and to make them fall into his trap. Despite Brock’s destructive capabilities with his Stand and knowledge of the directions in Grimsborough, his intellect is very questionable that he couldn’t even pick a lock properly or solve a Rubix’s cube, relying on brute force instead, and can get easily angered, leading him to do reckless and imprecise actions to cause way more collateral damage to spite his enemies. When murdering an enemy like Rook, Brock displays enough arrogance to declare that “Season 5” is over (despite that Season 5 ended before he knew it) and mockingly questions who would replace the real OG of the game. However, Brock can become unconfident and cowardly if things don’t go his way, making him easily defenseless and go as far to repeatedly plead for his life. “''With this power, I will finish off Rook once and for all! This will never fail!” - Brock Perry -To Kingdom Come’s Appearance: To Kingdom Come (トゥ・キングダム・カム) appears as a black handheld device with several red buttons. It has gray prongs sticking out on the top and Brock Perry’s initials behind the device. In vehicular form, To Kingdom Come appears as a giant armored gray truck heavily modified by the Stand to become very destructive. -Powers and Abilities: As he never was given the Gear System by Rozetta, Brock Perry is powerless and relies on other tools to save himself. Brock drives a armored truck that can hold multiple weapons, Protozane, gadgets, and soldiers. Brock is an expert in explosives, using several objects such as pipes to set up traps for the player. When threatened, Brock uses objects near him or his fists as a weapon to temporarily stun people and then run away. Upon gaining “confidence”, Brock summons a gadget that can control any vehicles he could find. Upon controlling the car, it turns into a weaponized version of itself with spikes, flames, blades, and a self destruct sequence. Brock also uses his armored truck (with has bulletproof windows and tires) to withstand blows by Gloria’s shields and bullets and to gain enough speed to kill his intended targets. It was revealed that the gadget was a Stand named To Kingdom Come, which Brock obtained when he was pierced by an arrow during his time in jail. However, because of Brock’s lack of spirit and mental strength, any damage, normal or Stand, inflicted on To Kingdom Come can be reflected on Brock much like other Stands. Despite this, Brock can reconstruct his armored truck (a part of his Stand) by having To Kingdom Come use nearby metals to recreate it or make destroyed parts come back in mint condition. However, this was possibly dropped after dropping his Brock can also use parts of the truck to remold it into weapons. To Kingdom Come also has a small taser, which can paralyze a body part affected by the Stand for 30 seconds. Brock, like a few others, can break the fourth wall, being aware of the entire game itself and its seasons if he grows arrogant enough. Overall, while To Kingdom Come is very powerful, Brock’s hypocritical personality and improper care for the Stand hinders its full potential otherwise. -To Kingdom Come’s Stats: (Destructive Power: D/B, Speed: E/D, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E/D) “''No matter what you do, whether you run or hide, it will always come back to you!” - Julia Brine Julia Alexis Brine/Fornax/The Sacrifice; Age: 36, Height: 5’6, Weight: 126lb, Blood: B- -(Former) Occupation(s): AgriMeadows Chief Executive Officer, Ad Astra Member -Appearance: Julia wears a violet blouse while keeping her normal attire (minus the AgriMeadows pin) with a black tattered hooded cloak around her neck and two silver arm cuffs and holds the Protozane scythe, which has a purple blade and a black handle. -Personality: Julia is very loyal to Rozetta and gets very angry whenever her plans fail. After failing to spread the Protozane all over Grimsborough, Julia is determined to start Plan Supernova to finish what Ad Astra could’ve started. She is also sadistic and a sociopath, smiling when has a mind-controlled man brutally beat up another innocent man. She is very germaphobic and has a cherry fetish, willing to lose time cleaning everything with her hand sanitizer and licking cherries in a sexual and disturbing way whenever she starts eating them respectively. -Powers and Abilities: With the Protozane Scythe, Julia can mind control people and create powerful slashes. She can also erase space, create portals that lead her into places that she desire to go, release poisonous gas in her range, and make “corn” grow to make people confused and lost. To attack faster, she splits her scythe into a mini scythe and sword, but with the cost of range. Using her cloak, Julia turns invisible in the dark and moves very fast. With the Emotion Gear, Julia can absorb the emotions of people, turning them into mindless zombies and powering up her Protozane Scythe that can now make victims slashed by it have uncontrollable mood swings. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: B, Range: D, Durability: C, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: C) “''Everything Denise has planned is all for nothing! I’m not letting this all go in vain with them being around!''” Dr Shweta Noorani (श्वेता नूरानी)/The Betrayal; Age: 43, Height: 5’3 (5’9 in armor), Weight: 146lb, Blood: AB- -(Former) Occupation(s): DreamLife Head of the Protozane Trials, Jahamayal University Science Professor, Prison Science Teacher, Denise Daniels’ Accomplice -Appearance: Shweta wears a traditional prison jumpsuit with a white shirt. She dons a blue armor with several integrated weapons and gadgets, a blaster, and a green sword. -Personality: After Denise was murdered, Shweta wanted to avenge her and continue her plans of enhancing the human race. Wanting to make sure that the police and ROZETTA’s agents are dead under the mastermind’s orders, Shweta is obsessed of obtaining that objective. Shweta is very intelligent and calculating, gaining the trust of ROZETTA to get closer to her, intentionally attacking her enemies to get rid of the police herself, and using her special weapons to counteract her enemies. Shweta shows no remorse for her criminal actions and chooses to do what’s best to send everyone to a bloody end. -Powers and Abilities: With the X Armor, Shweta has a variety of 64 special weapons from Mega Man X to X8. She can fire out energy, charged or uncharged, out of her blaster, perform heavy slashes with an energy sword, boost with rocket boots, scan everything with her helmet, and endure attacks with her armor. With the Double Gear, Shweta can use any of her weapons more than many times, which makes it useful for combining special attacks. If damaged enough, Shweta can activate a Giga Attack, which is so powerful that not even Grace can deflect or destroy it. -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: B, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: D) Category:Blog posts